To Hell and Back
by Phil Swift
Summary: Blu has nice life with his family in his tribe in the Amazon. He has just announced his love for Jewel, but what happens when a certain set of smugglers ruins that and sends Blu to the other side of the world. Will he return home, and if so, what awaits him? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just a short preview of a possible new story, Gone to Hell and Back.

Now I know, "Marco, finish Tournament of the Mighty".

I know, but I just wanna give you gnarly dudes (and Dudettes) a chance to decide whether or not this is a good idea.

Premise:

Blu was born in the Amazon, in the same tribe as Eduardo and Jewel.

He is 13 years old now and has just proclaimed his love to Jewel, who felt the same way.

But when a group of smugglers and a certain cockatoo attack the tribe and kidnap Blu, he is torn away from those he loves.

He must now find his way home, from the Lion City or Singapore as we call it.

He meets new friends and old enemies, will he get home?

And if so, what awaits him upon his return?

Amazon

Blu was laying in his nest, against the wall of his family's hollow.

His father was out looking for food and his mom was out with friends.

But Blu was silent, he was not sad, but absolutely delighted.

Earlier that day he had proclaimed his love to the girl of his dreams, Jewel.

Amazingly, Jewel felt the same about him.

Blu was going to go on a date with her that night, he was just waiting for his parents to come back so he could tell them.

Blu heard fluttering at the entrance of the hollow and turned to see his mother, Ruby, landing.

"Hey mom, I got some great news!", said Blu, loudly.

Ruby covered her ears, "No need to shout son, but what is the good news?".

Blu smiled, "I have a date with Jewel tonight!".

Ruby smiled, "Oh, my son has a date!" she yelled, completely ignoring her own rule, "And with Jewel no less".

She hugged her son, "Oh, my little man is 13 and already dating".

Blu playfully pushed Ruby off, "Thanks mom, but you're gonna mess up my feathers".

Ruby understood, "oh, of course. I must tell your father. Oh Jose will be so happy".

Blu smiled before noticing the sun outside, "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!".

He flew to the hollow's entrance, "Bye mom, wish me luck".

"Good luck, sweetie" replied Ruby, "*sigh*, they grow up so fast".

Jewel

Jewel sat on a boulder in the middle of the jungle, looking up at the stars.

The way the randomly arranged dots of light formed art was beautiful to her.

"You know" came a voice behind her, "The stars are the second most beautiful thing out here tonight, after you".

The voice revealed itself to be Blu, carrying 2 large mangoes.

"Aw Blu, dating for a day and you already came up with a sweet line", she cooed.

"Anything for my Jewel of the Jungle", he replied.

"And a cute nickname" Jewel chuckled, "you're good at this".

Blu bowed, "What can I say, I have a way with words".

Jewel hugged him, "Well how are you doing?".

Blu smiled, "I'm doing great, mom overreacted a little when I told her I had a date".

"Same with my dad, he hugged me, then laid down some rules and basically interviewed me about you".

"Well, is he okay with me?", Blu asked.

Jewel chuckled, "if he was in my place he'd marry you right now".

"That sounded kind of weird", Blu admitted, "yeah, I agree", said Jewel.

"Well, want a mango?" asked Blu, "You know me".

Blu handed Jewel a mango and sat down next to her to watch the stars, admiring the glistening glow they gave off.

They cuddled together, like a cute couple.

Blu looked at Jewel, the moonlight seemed to only enhance her beauty.

Jewel noticed this, "looking at something, Blu?".

Blu noticed his error and began to blush, "sorry Jewel, you just look so… uh… pretty".

Jewel chuckled and grinned, before catching Blu with a long, passionate kiss on the beak.

After 30 seconds the 2 lovebirds seperated and continued watching the stars.

After several hours of this they kissed each other goodbye and returned to their respective homes.

Blu tried to sleep, but found himself thinking of Jewel.

"Oh, Jewel. I love you with all my heart", he sighed and fell into the gentle embrace of sleep.

8 months later

6:00 AM

Blu and Jewel are still dating, their love stronger than ever before.

"Today is the day" Blu told himself, "today is the day you propose".

He held in his talons a diamond he found and fashioned into a ring.

"Let's hope this goes well", he left his hollow, his parents still being asleep.

He had the small ring in a leaf pouch, wearing it across his body.

Blu flew around for several minutes before finding a mango tree.

As the cerulean bird lighted onto a mango tree he heard a peculiar sound.

It was loud, like a volcano erupting, but had a mechanical sound to it.

Blu flew towards the sound, wanting to know just what it was.

He bobbed and weaved through the trees until he came across a clearing, where several men and some trucks were setting up camp.

Blu quickly dove onto a branch of a nearby tree.

He surveyed the clearing closely.

One man seemed to have a cockatoo standing on his shoulder.

"Smugglers!" he gasped, "gotta warn the tribe".

As he turned to leave the cockatoo, Nigel, spotted him.

Nigel quickly flew up to Blu, who could only brace as he was pushed back and into the tree trunk.

Blu quickly got up and attempted to fly away, only to be with clawing by Nigel.

Blu screamed as the sharp claws raked across his skin, drawing thick crimson blood.

Blu returned with an attempt at clawing Nigel, but missed and was kicked in the head.

Our cerulean friend felt his head shake as he tried to stay focused, Blu managed to kick Nigel away long enough to make a run for it.

Blu bobbed and weaved through the trees, using one of his talons to cover the wound he had just received.

After several minutes of rapid flying he finally reached the tribe, his wounds and blood drawing the attention of many bystanders, "HUMANS! SMUGGLERS! NEARBY!".

The birds were now sent into panic, all the yelling attracted Eduardo and Jewel, who quickly spotted the yellign and wounded Blu.

"Blu, what's wrong?!" asked Eduardo, shouting over the scared birds around them.

Blu looked at him, "There are humans nearby, I think they're here to try and hunt us".

Jewel then noticed the cut on Blu, "what happened?".

Blu looked at her, "The smugglers have a cockatoo with them, he did this to me".

"Are you talking about me?" came a cruel voice behind them.

They turned to see Nigel, "it is rude to talk about others behind their back, y'know".

Nigel grinned, before diving toward Jewel.

Blu kicked Jewel backwards, helping her dodge Nigel.

But Nigel managed to grab Blu, flinging the macaw like a ragdoll into a tree.

Blu quickly recovered and was about to charge when the sound of men shouting filled the air.

Blu looked to the ground, to see men yelling and trying to catch birds with nets.

One man dropped a cigarette, burning the dry leaves on the jungle ground and turning into a forest fire.

Blu looked at Jewel, the red light of the flames cascading a red look onto her face, "Jewel, get my parents and run!".

Jewel just nodded and flew off to gather any remaining macaws and run.

Jewel

Jewel was cruising through the air, the thermals being given off by the flames helping her stay high up.

She dodged the flames, and the burning trees that were falling around her.

She soon spotted a pair of spix macaws flying forward, Jose and Ruby, Blu's parents.

"JOSE!, RUBY!", she called, the 2 older macaws flew to her, "Jewel, what's going on?".

"Look, smugglers are attacking the tribe" she panted before continuing, "we need to evacuate, now".

Ruby nodded, "Let me get Blu first".

Jewel shook her head, "he's in the square holding off some of the smugglers".

Ruby had a face of fear, "Let's go help him!".

The other 2 macaws nodded and began flying back to the tribe center.

They expected to find bunches of smugglers, with the whole tribe captured.

But they only saw 3 humans, and no spix macaws.

"Dammit, we didn't catch any of them!" yelled the lead one, Marcell.

"Hey Marcell! Nigel got one" yelled a fat human, Tipa.

Tipa raised a cage with a bruised, bleeding and unconscious Blu in it.

"BLU!" yelled Ruby, but was quickly grabbed by Jose, who motioned with his wing to be silent.

Back with the humans, Marcell was kind of happy.

"One of the last spix macaws on earth, this thing's gonna make us rich", Marcell motioned to Nigel, who grabbed the cage and loaded it into the back of a a truck.

As the smugglers piled into the truck and began to drive away from the raging forest fire, Jewel, Ruby and Jose began flying after it, trying to save Blu.

Jewel pushed herself, flapping her wings like a hummingbird.

For 10 minutes they chased the car, trying to keep up.

But the car was too fast, it slowly increased the distance between them until it disappeared across the horizon.

Jewel collapsed to the ground, crying.

Ruby soon joined her, Jose went back to the burning clearing to search for something.

He noticed that Blu didn't have his leaf satchel when he was captured.

After a short search he soon found the satchel resting next to a tree.

He dived down and grabbed it, quickly rising back up and above the flames.

The heat slightly burned hi, but nothing some water won't solve.

He checked inside for the certain item he needed, and found it.

The ring.

He instantly flew back to Jewel and Ruby, who were still crying.

Jose exhaled and landed behind them.

"Jewel, there is something Blu wanted to give you", he handed her the satchel.

Jewel opened it and found a diamond ring, she began crying lightly.

"Blu was going to propose to you today, but then this happened", said Jose while looking down at his talons.

Jewel just hugged Ruby and continued crying.

Blu

20 hours later

Blu slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed the right one.

He put his wing to it and felt blood, dried blood.

Blu looked around with his left eye, noticing that he seemed to be in a cage.

But his ears and stomach were saying that he was up high in the air.

A voice echoed throughout the room he was in, Alright boys, we're about to arrive in Singapore. Remember, our buyer is going to meet us at the Marina Bay Sand's Casino.

"Where am I going?" asked Blu, he received an answer from a toucan in the cage next to him.

"Singapore, the Lion City. We're gonna be sold to whoever wants us" The toucan looked sad, he groaned and continued, "Seeing as you're a spix, you can expect some sort of breeding camp", Blu wore a face of fear.

"B-b-breeding camp?",the toucan nodded, "Names Rafael, I live in Rio, how about you?".

"Name's Blu, I'm from the Amazon".

"The Amazon, huh. In Rio, I have the most beautiful wife, waiting for me. Too bad I'll never see her or my kids again", Rafael now had tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

Blu stuck a wing out of his cage and placed it on Rafael's shoulder, "don't worry my friend, we'll get out of her. I promise".

"Oh, I doubt that" came the voice of Nigel, whe landed in front of Blu's cage, "you 2 are going nowhere".

Blu put on his most defiant face, "Screw you Nigel".

"Oh, I wouldn't talk like that to the one who crushed you in our little 'fight' earlier", replied Nigel, grinning.

The memories of the fight played back in Blu's head, Blu looked at his talons, the countless cuts and bruises on his body barely showing through his feathers.

His right eye still stinging, Nigel flew away laughing as he went.

Rafael looked at Blu, who leaned against the side of his cage.

"I'm sorry Jewel, I'm not coming home", the tears forming in his eyes stung as they descended to his wounds and his wounded eyeball.

Rafael wanted to get Blu off the thought of smuggling, "So, Blu. Got anyone important to you back home?".

Blu nodded, "I lived in a tribe with my mom, dad and friends. A couple months ago I finally proclaimed my love for the most beautiful girl ever, Jewel. Amazingly she loved me back, and we've been dating eversince. I was going to propose to her tonight, but that cockatoo and humans got in the way".

Blu now had tears streaming down his face, "I just wish I could have told her I love her, one last time".

Rafael was saddened by the tale, he too had tears streaming down his face, "But, how were you caught? And what was that cockatoo talking about?".

Blu exhaled, "he and the smugglers attacked our tribe, I got caught in fight with him, and failed".

Amazon,

21 hours prior

Blu and Nigel continued flying and fighting, clawing, biting and kicking each other in the hopes of knocking the other out.

But Blu was getting fatigued, he was not used to fighting, much less against an experienced warrior like Nigel.

Blu flew backwards, hoping to catch his breath, but Nigel would give him no such luxury.

Nigel punched Blu in the chest, knocking the wind out of the macaw, before following up with an elbow to Blu's back.

Nigel then picked Blu up and flung him towards a tree.

Blu managed to recover from this and rest in the air.

But Nigel charged again.

He kicked Blu, sending the macaw through a wall of flames and into a burning tree.

Blu hit the tree, feeling his back arch as he struck the hot wood of the plant.

Blu fell to the ground, trying to get up.

After several seconds Blu finally dragged himself to his talons, his beak bleeding, his bones cracked and body bruised.

Nigel descended in front of him, "well, well, well, I must say it takes a lot to put you down. But I bring a lot to the table", Nigel charged forward with lightning like speed, swiftly sending his talons to Blu's right eye, cutting across it.

Blu screamed in pain before another kick was sent to his stomach, forcing Blu to kneel down in pain, clutching his center.

His satchel fell to the ground beside him.

"Why, why are you doing this?" asked Blu, groaning in pain.

Nigel kicked Blu's back, "Because I need to make a living, and I enjoy causing pain".

Nigel walked in front of Blu, winding up his wing for a punch, "Say goodnight, blue boy".

The last thing Blu felt was Nigel's wing impacting his face, rendering him unconscious.

Nigel smirked and grabbed Blu, before dragging him back to his masters.

Plane

Present

"And that's how I ended up here, thousands of miles from home", Blu finished his story.

"Harsh man" Rafael replied, suddenly the plane bumped and began slowing down.

Little did the birds know they had arrived to their final destination.

The plane came to a rolling stop before turning into one of the private airport gates.

Blu had to close his one remaining eye when the door to the cabin opened allowing bright sunlight to flood in.

Marcell, Tipa and Armando walked in and began unloading birds.

Blu instantly began formulating a plan, "How do I get out of here?".

The light illuminated the door of his cage, upon walking to it he studied the lock, it was a slide bolt.

Blu used his beak and fiddled with it for several seconds before finally opening it, Rafael noticed this and mimicked him.

In no time both of the birds were free of their cages.

Blu and Rafael both bolted for the exit, charging straight past the smugglers, "Nigel, get them!" yelled Marcell.

In seconds Blu found Nigel on his tail, gaining slowly.

"Rafael, split up!", he yelled.

Rafael nodded and banked right, while Blu banked left.

Nigel followed Blu, him being the more valuable target.

Blu dived for the public airport, dodging the cars and planes that crisscrossed the runways.

Blu soon got to Terminal 1 of the airport, flying through an open window and into the terminal itself, with Nigel following.

Blu's entrance attracted the gaze of numerous travellers as he bobbed and weaved through people, carts and signs.

Nigel was now inches away from Blu, his talons outstretched to collect his prey.

Blu flew into a ventilation system, the narrow walls giving Blu the advantage of the shorter wingspan.

Blu raced through the ventilation system until a loud humming sound filled his ears, the sound resonating from a fan blade, spinning rapidly.

An idea popped into his head, a gruesome one, but an idea nonetheless.

Blu noticed a turn right before the blades, he rocketed towards the blades, Nigel following.

"I've got you now, BLU!", Nigel, however, was not expecting Blu to dive into another vent, letting the cockatoo crash into the blades.

His screams filled the air as his body impacted the spinning blades of the fan.

Blu didn't even look back, he just flew away from Nigel, as quickly as possible.

Upon exiting the vents he perched upon one of the trees they kept in the airport.

He looked around the airport, humans looking back at him.

"Gotta get out of here" he whispered to himself before flying back into the vents and outside the airport.

Where Rafael was waiting, "So, Blu. How'd it go, amigo?".

Blu smiled, "I took down the bastard, for now at least".

Rafael high fived Blu, "well, I think we should find a doctor for you. That wound looks nasty".

Rafael pointed to Blu's eye, which was becoming infected.

"Yeah, we probably should", replied Blu.

The 2 flew off to find some help, and figure out how to get home.

Doctor

Rafael and Blu landed at an aviary far away from the main city.

The building was small, about the size of a house, but inside it was a bustle of activity as several ornithologists healed injured birds and releasing healed ones.

Upon seeing Blu, an ornithologist ran forward and picked him up, "GUYS, WE GOT A SPIX!", the mention of a spix macaw drew several doctors over to him.

Blu was scared and nervous around all the new faces and huge humans.

He didn't know what was happening until he was placed onto a bed and a plastic mask was slipped onto his beak.

He started to feel dizzy as he breathed in the weird smelling air of the mask, until he passed out.

The moment Blu was out, the doctors began examining his cuts and bruises, as well as his infected eye.

"His eye is infected, poor guy will probably go blind in that one", said one of the doctors.

"Very well, we can give him an eyepatch, but for now disinfect it and wrap it up. I'll start wrapping up his cuts and bruises", replied another.

Rafael watched as Blu was basically cut open and put back together.

Blu's normally chocolate brown right eye was now a grey, cloudy color.

The cut had become too infected and blinded him, the talon marks around his eye were going to scar him for life.

Some of Nigel's talons left scars across his body, specifically across his chest.

After almost an hour of operating, the doctors finished.

Blu had bandaged crisscrossing his body, some were slightly red with blood, others still snow white.

The plastic mask was taken away from his beak, allowing Blu to wake up in an hour or so.

Rafael flew up to Blu and sat next to him, "don't worry, amigo. We'll get back home soon".

1 year later

Blu and Rafael were still in Singapore, still trapped.

They had found out Blu's injuries were very severe, forcing them to stay there until they healed, along with that there was a worse problem.

They found no way to return home.

No flights returned to Rio without changing at another city, and the only other way to return would be flying through Asia, Africa and across the Atlantic.

Their last option (and most viable) would be to take the day long flights from Singapore to San Francisco, and from there fly south.

But the problem with that idea is that they would have to get on a plane, and the airport was prowling with animal control.

Blu and Rafael were sitting atop the Marina Bay Sands, drinking some juice and watching the sunset.

Blu had to admit, the city had its charms, clean streets, lots of food and lots of other birds.

Rafael also enjoyed the city, but he was continuously bugged by hornbills who wanted to be with hi, but he told them he was taken and they usually backed off.

Their appearances have changed, no longer push overs, they were powerful warriors, with looks to match..

Blu now wore a bandana across his face and a cowboy hat, along with a 2 bowie knives across his waist.

He also had with him a small satchel of basic survival gear, water bottles, some food, moss and bandages.

Rafael wore a cowboy hat and had a small sword slung across his back.

Why were they so heavily armed? You may ask.

Well it is simple, due to Blu's rarity many people have attempted to catch them, most fail.

But some get a little too close for comfort and a swing of their sword gets them off.

The 2 had gotten the drinks from a bird bar at the bottom of the huge hotel, the club was booming music inside, one of the reasons neither Blu or Rafael spent much time there.

They were thinking about the family they had left home, the friends who missed them.

Blu was thinking about Jewel, how she must be doing without him and about his parents.

Rafael was thinking about Eva, and his children he left behind.

Rafael and Blu heard a laugh behind them, they turned to see the 3 smugglers who had dragged them to this god forsaken island city walk up to the roof top bar of the hotel.

They seemed to be, laughing?

"Yeah boys, good haul this time. But I have gotten word, there is a flock of spix macaws outside of Rio about 100 miles north. Since we lost that spix last year, our main buyer has been demanding more, so I say we capture the whole flock and sell them to this guy, or anyone else who wants one!", declared Marcell, the lead one.

This announcement caused the other 2, Tipa and Armando, to cheer.

Blu pulled Rafael away, hiding behind a tree.

"Rafi, we need to get back. I don't care how long it takes, we need to get back, NOW", said Blu.

Rafael nodded, "We may be able to sneak onto their plane. If they're going there, we might as well go along?", replied the toco toucan.

Blu nodded, "alright, let's follow them around until they leave".

The 2 birds nodded heads and began spying on the trio of humans, after several hours the trio left the hotel, with Blu and Rafael following.

Our heroes hid at the hotel's taxi stand, knowing that the smugglers were too… inebriated to drive on their own.

Our 2 heroes saw the 3 smugglers hobble into a cab.

As the taxi began to move forward, Blu and Rafael landed onto it.

Blu stabbed one of his bowie knives into the roof of the cab, allowing Rafael to use his other knife to do the same.

The idea helped out when the cab began rocketing down the highway, like a bullet.

The 2 managed to stay on, if only because of their knives.

After a grueling, high speed, 20 minute ride they finally arrived at the private airport.

Blu retired his 2 miniature bowie knives from the car and slid them into their sheathes, before following Rafael, and the smugglers to their plane.

Blu and Rafael watched from behind a luggage cart as the 3 humans warmed up the plane's engine.

The 2 birds bolted out at the last second, managing to hide in the landing gear of the plane.

Rafael got in first, as the plane began to move forward.

Blu quickly flew after the quickly accelerating aircraft, th plane turned onto the runway, instantly launching forward at insurmountable speed.

Blu followed it, his hat and bandana flapping with his feathers in the wind.

Rafael stretched his wing out to his friend, "Come on my amigo, reach!".

Blu reached out for Rafael's wing, just grabbing it before the plane took off and the landing gear closed.

Blu and Rafael began to slow their breathing as the plane slowly gained altitude.

Blu relaxed, "don't worry Jewel, I'm coming home".

Thanks for reading, please review and give me feedback on what I did well and what to improve.

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazon

Blue macaw tribe new location

1 year after Blu was taken

The moon rose high above the Amazon rainforest, bathing it in a pale white light.

For most creatures, they would be sleeping right now, dreaming pleasant dreams.

But for one macaw, the night was not so pleasant.

Jewel lay in her nest, looking at the wall, the stains of past tears staining her feathers.

In her wing, she held the ring Blu was going to propose to ehr with, the diamond on it sparkling in the ray of moonlight that entered the hollow.

This is what the past year had consisted of, weeping, crying and depression.

The events of the night Blu was taken played back in her head, causing more tears to form in her eyes.

The fact that he was taken the day he was going to propose crushed her more than it normally would.

After moving to a new home, far away from their old tribe grounds, and settling in Jewel really began to think about the possibility of Blu never returning, or if he was dead.

The idea tore her apart, along with crushing Jose and Ruby.

One of the biggest jobs of a parent was to keep their children safe, and they feel like they had failed that.

For the first month Jose and Ruby looked far and wide for their son, going from Rio to Ecuador and Peru, but they found nothing and , upon returning home, fell into depression.

On Blu's birthday, the parents did nothing but sit in their hollow and think about Blu.

Jose seemed less depressed than others, but he was most likely hiding the bulk of his sorrow.

Jewel was very depressed, but still went out with friends and to talk to family, most likely to take her mind off Blu.

But Ruby, poor Ruby, she was almost always laying down in her nest, sulking or mourning.

Jewel pitied her, no one should have to go through losing a child, especially one as selfless and kind as Blu.

Jewel still lay in her nest, "C'mon Blu, if I know you, you're doing everything you can to come back to us right now".

She closed her eyes and attempted to get some sleep before the sun rose.

Rio

Blu and Rafael were jolted from their uncomfortable sleeping positions by a large bump.

Blu groggily opened his eyes, to see the landing gear door opening up.

Blu smiled before pulling his bandana over his beak and setting his hat upon his head.

Rafael did the same, "Hey Rafi, looks like you're back home" said Blu.

Rafael smiled and jumped out of the plane, he spotted the tall, white statue of Jesus on top of the mountain, "Yep, Rio. I'm coming Eva".

Rafael darted off, leaving his friend in the dust, "hey, Rafael, wait up!", yelled Blu before following him.

But Blu stopped and turned around, he saw Marcell talking with Tipa and Armando, "Remember, we leave for the Amazon in one week, understood? After we have gotten another hundred or so guys to help us out".

Blu chuckled, "I understand".

He then turned and caught up with Rafael.

The 2 gained altitude until they were soaring across the skies of the great city.

Blu was amazed by the sites and beauty of Rio, granted he had only been to 2 cities, but this one was his favorite already.

Blu looked to Rafael, who was silently looking around.

Rafael seemed lost in thought, remembering where he lived and diving for it.

He was so caught up, he didn't even hear Blu calling for him when his cerulean friend began to fall behind.

"Rafi, *pant* how is it, that a bird with such a huge beak can *pant* move so damn fast?", asked Blu, panting.

Rafael shrugged, "I don't know, Amigo. Perhaps you're getting slow".

Blu put on a playful grin, "alright, what's that?!", Blu pointed to nothing, but it was enough to get Rafael to look back, giving Blu time to quickly bolt ahead of his friend.

"Blu, I don't see any- HEY! No fair!", Rafael quickly followed his friend, trying to catch up to the macaw.

Blu was grinning while looking back, he enjoyed playing practical jokes on his friends.

He looked forward again, only to collide with a mass of red, grey and yellow.

Blu quickly recovered and shook his head, to see a yellow canary with a red and grey cardinal, glaring at him.

"Yo, watch where you're goin' fool" said the cardinal.

Blu looked at his talons, "sorry 'bout that".

Rafael flew up behind him, "Hey Blu what happe- NICO! PEDRO!" he exclaimed.

The 2 smaller birds looked at the toucan, "RAFI!".

Blu looked between the trio of birds, "Wait, Rafael, you know these guys?".

Rafael flew up and hugged his old friends, "Hell ya, these are Nico and Pedro, the ultimate party birds".

"And this is Rafael, the king of Carnaval", replied Nico, high fiving the toco toucan.

Blu smiled, happy to see his friend seeing old faces.

"Oh man, Eva's going to be stoked to see you, bro", said Pedro.

Rafael perked up more, "how's Eva doing?".

Nico began explaining what had happened, "So, a couple of your kids moved out and Eva became depressed, but your return should end that depression".

Rafael smiled, "well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!".

The group of 4 birds flew away, to Eva's hollow.

Blu lagged behind the group, watching as Rafael reconnected with his old friends, "Congrats Rafi" he whispered, "you're home".

After a short flight, the group arrived to a tree, sitting alone in a clearing.

Rafael landed, expecting to be swarmed by his children, but none came out.

"Huh", said Rafael, "where are the kids?".

Rafael flew up to the hollow entrance, while Blu, Nico and Pedro stayed on the ground.

Rafael landed inside the hollow, to find a depressed Eva sitting in a corner with her children, softly crying.

"Eva, my love, you don't need to cry", he said, rousing the female toucan from her sorrow.

The moment her eyes laid on Rafael, she smiled.

"RAFAEL!", she screamed in joy, before running over and kissing her mate.

Her children soon followed her, swarming their father with hugs.

Rafael chuckled, "hey kids, not so rough. I just got back from a tough flight".

The kids understood and stepped back.

"Oh, Rafi, how did you come back?", she asked.

"Well, Blu, actually saved us. He figured out how to open those human locks and got us out of the smugglers reach", replied Rafael before taking Eva outside.

"Eva, meet Blu", Blu pulled the bandanna down from his beak, revealing his black eye patch covering his scarred eye, "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am", he said while stretching out his wing to shake.

Instead he was met with a hug, crushing his bones, "Thank you, for bringing my Rafi back to me".

"No problem" replied Blu.

"Hey, love birds, let's go to the club and celebrate!" yelled Pedro.

Rafael and Eva took each other's wings in hand, "let's go!".

The group started to leave, except for Blu.

He placed his wing on his friends shoulder, "Rafael, my friend, our time together has been fun, but I have loved ones I must return to", he hugged the toco toucan who returned it, "see you another time, Rafi".

And with that Blu placed his bandana across his beak and set his hat upon his head, before turning around and flying away, his bowie knives slowing him down slightly.

Rafael watched as Blu flew until the horizon, and disappeared.

"See you, friend", he said before turning to his family, "Now, let's party!".

The group then flew to Nico and Pedro's club, to celebrate the return of an old friend.

While Blu continued on the last leg of his journey.

As he flew, the sun began to set, allowing the stars to glisten in the night sky.

Without the city's lights, they seemed to shine brighter than ever before.

He began to remember the nights he spent with Jewel, watching the stars and enjoying each other's company.

He began to humm a song that he heard in Singapore.

(Song name: Love Interruption by Jack White)

Blu soon began singing,

I want love to, roll me over slowly.

Stick a knife inside me and twist it all round.

I want love to, grab my fingers gently.

Slam them in a doorway, put my face into the ground.

And I want love to, murder my own mother

And take her off to somewhere, like hell or up above.

And I want love to, change my friends to enemies, change my friends to enemies.

And show me how it's all my fault.

As he got into the chorus of the song he could practically hear the beat in the background.

But he also heard something else, the fast flapping of wings.

He peered behind him to see a group of Scarlet macaws, chasing him.

"Oh crap" he muttered, before diving to the ground, with the scarlets following.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" asked Blu, still flying forward.

The lead scarlet replied, "Go back to your own territory, stupid spix!".

Blu stopped and looked at the scarlet, "Wait, where's my territory?".

The scarlets also stopped, looking confused, "Follow us, we'll take you there".

Blu nodded, smiling from behind his bandana.

It was kind of hard to fly through the jungle with only one working eye, but he managed it.

As the 4 birds were flying, the 3 scarlets were tackled by blurs of blue feathers.

Blu stopped and quickly dodged behind a tree, eyeing the action below.

A group of about 5 spix macaws had the 3 scarlets pinned.

Blu saw 2 older looking spix macaws walk forward and stand over the scarlets.

"Felipe, we talked about this. Stay in your own territory", said one of the spix macaws.

"Eddie, we were just bringing a lost spix to your tribe", said the lead scarlet, Felipe.

The second spix looked around, "Uh, eddie. I don't see anyone".

"Jose, he is lying".

Blu recognised the second elderly spix as his father.

"Actually, Felipe's not lying" said Blu, who now revealed himself, "Hey guys".

Jose walked over to this new macaw, "who are you and why have you come here?", he asked in a threatening tone.

Blu smiled from behind his bandana, "have hellos changed since I left?".

He then pulled off his bandana and hat, revealing his slightly scarred and single eyed face.

"BLU!", Jose instantly pulled his son into an embrace, which his son returned, "You're back".

Blu close his eye, "Yah dad, I'm back".

Eduardo flew up to him, "Blu, is that really you?".

Blu smirked, "In the flesh", Eduardo also hugged him, "welcome back, lad".

Blu returned the hug, before his father and chieftain stepped back, "where have you been?".

"All will be revealed in time, but first I need to find Jewel and mom", Eduardo and Jose nodded and flew away, with Blu following.

Jewel

Jewel was sitting on a rock, overlooking the small pond and waterfall that sat in the center of the tribe's new home.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror like liquid of the pool, her reflection showed the tear lines going down her face.

She sighed looking at the reflection.

SHe kicked her talons in the water, distorting the image and ending ripples throughout the pond.

When the water calmed it showed not one, but 2 macaws looking back at her.

"Hey Jewel, long time no see", said the other macaw.

She looked to her side to see none other than an eyepatch wearing Blu.

"Blu?", asked Jewel, not believing her own eyes.

Blu smirked, "the one and only my jewel of the jungle".

Jewel instantly took him in a powerful embrace and shared a long passionate kiss.

Blu accepted the kiss and returned it, when the 2 separated Jewel rested her head on Blu's chest, closing her eyes, "I knew you'd come back to me".

Blu wrapped his wings around her, "don't worry love, I'm never leaving again".

Jewel pulled away from Bu after a minute, and looked at his scarred face, running her feathers along Blu's eyepatch.

Blu lifted his eyepatch, revealing a grey, cloudy eyeball and pale scar running vertically down it.

"How, did you get this?", she asked.

Blu simply said, "smugglers".

Jewel could only imagine what pain Blu went through, and Blu could only imagine what pain Jewel went through.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been able to catch up to the truck, I failed", said Jewel, blaming herself.

Blu held his wing to her face, "you didn't fail, Jewel. I failed to come back to you sooner, I failed to protect our home", said Blu before putting on a smile,"Now, let's see how my mom's doing".

Jewel nodded and followed Blu as he began flying to Jose and Ruby's tree.

Jose and Eduardo soon pulled up beside them, they said nothing until they arrived at Ruby's hollow, where gentle crying could be heard inside.

Jose landed on a branch outside the hollow, "She's in there, if you would like to go in , Blu, go ahead".

Blu nodded and slowly walked into the hollow, upon his eye adjusting to the darkness, he saw the bent over figure of an older spix, leaning against a wall.

The figure did not look up, she just kept sobbing.

"Please, go away" murmured Ruby, just loud enough for Blu to hear.

"I have nowhere else to go, I'm already home", the sound of her son's voice roused Ruby from her crying.

She turned around, her beak almost falling to the ground, "Blu? Is that really you?".

Blu smiled, "Your one and only son".

Ruby managed to cover the distance between her and Blu in the blink of an eye, wrapping her son up in a powerful embrace.

She began crying tears of joy, "You're back, you're back, you're back" she kept yelling, still crying.

Blu held Ruby until she finally took a step back, before examining her son's face, "My poor boy, it must have been so hard, being alone".

Blu chuckled, "I wasn't alone, a toucan named Rafael was with me".

Ruby ran her feathers down her son's face, "Who gave you this scar?!".

Blu looked down, "the same cockatoo that smuggled me and the same one that I killed in Singapore".

Eduardo, Jewel and Jose walked into the hollow, "please Blu, tell us, how did you get back here?".

Blu sat down against the wall of the hollow, taking out one of his knives and fiddling with is in his wings before beginning his tale.

"At sunrise, 1 year ago, the plane that was taking me and a couple other birds to Singapore finally landed at Changi International Airport. I broke out of the cage and freed a toucan named Rafael. For a year we lived in Singapore, stocking up on weapons and food", Blu threw the knife in the air and caught it by the handle before continuing, "Nigel, the cockatoo, chased me through the airport. After hitting a couple walls due to my one eye I finally lured Nigel to a fan blade, where he was blended. After that Rafael helped me get to a hospital. A couple human doctors there were able to patch up my cut along my chest, but my eye was gone, useless. So now I'm blind in that eye".

Blu used his talon to put his eyepatch back on.

"We then spent the rest of the year trying to figure out a way home. But nothing seemed to work, Changi has great animal control, we watched one pigeon try to get on a flight but he was shot and caged. We could fly through asia and either to Europe or Africa then cross the Atlantic, but we probably would have died. We could have gone across the pacific, and again we would die. We finally heard some smugglers talking about a spix macaw flock south of Rio. So Rafael and I managed to sneak onto their private plane and get to Rio. Upon arriving to Rio, Rafael reunited with his wife and friends. But I continued on to the tribe. After being chased and then escorted by the scarlets you attacked I found myself here".

Blu stowed the bowie knife back in it's sheath, "Now, we have a choice right now, we can either evacuate before the smugglers get here. Or we can set up a trap and beat them. But it is up to y'all. As far as I'm concerned I'm staying and fighting".

Jose and Eduardo were thinking when the sound of wings flapping field their ears.

All eyes looked to the hollow to see a bleeding Rafael land inside.

"Blu, Nigel's back", he said before passing out.

Rio

5 hours prior

Rafael and Eva were at Nico and Pedro's club, partying and otherwise celebrating the return of the King of Carnaval.

The party was crazy, Six Shooter by Coyote Kisses was playing through the speakers, as Rafael and Eva danced together, their kids had come too, seeing their father and partying.

The other birds were dancing to the music, but then the music stopped, causing everyone to look up at the DJ nest, where the ipod was smashed.

The DJ was limp in the talons of a cloaked bird.

Rafael noticed that the bird had one meta talon and one normal talon.

The bird's metal talon released the now dead DJ, allowing him to fall to the ground.

Rafael discreetly grabbed his sword, holding it in his talons while putting his cowboy hat on, "What do you want, mystery bird?" asked Rafael.

The bird looked at him, showing a red robot eye, piercing the darkness of the cloak, "Why Rafael, "I'd expect you to recognise the bird that dragged you from your family".

Rafael thought, then put on a face of fear, "No, Blu killed you".

The bird took off the cloak, revealing a snow white body, with some metal parts and armor, "Oh yes, you and that blue macaw have caused me quite a lot of trouble".

Nigel had one robotic wing (his right one) and a robotic leg (his left one).

Half of the cockatoo's face was robotic, including his eye and he wore a face of joy and hate.

"Let's begin, shall we?", Nigel flung himself at Rafael, who barely dodged the strike.

Rafael returned with a swipe of his sword grazing Nigel's metallic wing, and doing nothing.

Nigel then swiped his talons across Rafael's chest, drawing blood and sending him flying into the bar.

Rafael grabbed a glass bottle and threw it at Nigel, who caught it and threw it back at Rafael.

Rafael used his sword to crush the bottle before charging Nigel, this last one getting caught in the charge.

Nigel groaned as his half metal body collided with the wall of the club, knocking over some boxes.

"You big nosed bitch!" yelled Nigel before lunging forward at lightning speed, grabbing Rafael's throat in his talons.

Eva screamed as Nigel threw Rafael into the air before flying up and kicking him into the ground with enough force to crush stone.

Rafael lay motionless on the ground, the only indication of his living side being the gentle rising and falling of his chest.

"RAFI!" screamed Eva before running to help her mate.

But Nigel, got in the way.

"Hello, Eva" he sneered before kicking her into the wall, knocking the female out.

Nigel laughed and left the club, "Good practice. Let's see how loud I can make Blu scream".

Nigel cackled and left the club, rising into the night sky.

Rafael got up in time to see Nigel leave, "Well, shit".

Then it popped into his head, "Gotta warn Blu!".

He flew over to Nico and Pedro, "You 2 help Eva, I need to warn the blue macaws what's coming".

His friends nodded before Rafael grabbed his sword and left the club.

But his blood loss and fatigue were beginning to tire him out, "gotta get there".

He flew for several hours, looking for any sign of Blu or the spix tribe.

He soon saw some spix macaws flying around, "perfect".

Present

Rafael sat in the infirmary hollow, with Mimi watching over him.

Rafael had just regained consciousness and was running Blu through the events at the club.

"I tell you, I am not kidding my amigo. Nigel is back, and is some sort of cybird", Rafael explained.

Blu just listened, fiddling with one of his bowie knives.

"Well, that complicates things", he said, "I guess he wants to kill me. But where did he get cybernetics like that?".

Rafael shrugged his bruised shoulders, "I have no friggin' idea".

"We'll just have to try ur best to fight him, I guess", Jewel flew in with Eduardo following.

"Blu, what's the situation?" asked the older macaw.

Blu looked to him, "well, sir. The cockatoo I thought I killed survived and now has robotic parts. Along with that we'll need to deal with the smugglers".

Eduardo took the information with a twinge of fear, but was otherwise impassive.

"Very well, I guess we'll have to ask for some reinforcements", he said, "but who?".

"How about the scarlets, they probably would fight for their home" suggested Jewel, gaining nods from the others.

Blu turned to the 2 macaws, "Now, we might want to start preparing for the smugglers".

Eduardo nodded, "I'll warn the rest of the tribe and prep for a fight".

Blu smiled, "good, I'll go and talk to the scarlets about aid".

Jewel smiled, "then let's start".

6 days later

It was the eve of battle, the scarlets and spix macaws had the traps set up.

Along the road the smugglers would use, they had set up wooden buckets filled with metal corroding acid that Blu had stolen from Rio.

They had set up some vine nets and snake pits along some paths and resting areas.

Now all they had to do was wait, which was killing Blu and Jewel, who now sat alone watching the stars.

Blu still had his bowie knives with him, prepared for an attack.

"You know what I missed most while in Singapore", he looked at Jewel, "The 2 most beautiful things ever, the stars and you".

Jewel hugged him harder, "Oh, my lovehawk. You flatter me too much".

Blu shrugged, "Sometimes I think I don't flatter you enough, my jewel of the jungle".

"You're too nice, you know that?", said Jewel.

"People say that about me a lot, but it really only matters when you say it", he replied, smiling.

A low rumbling sound filled the air, "Cars", murmured Blu, "I think the humans are here, love".

Jewel smiled, "Then let's go beat them".

The 2 smiled and flew off to the road.

At the road…

Rafael returned to RIo, with about 70 Singaporean birds in tow.

The Singaporeans were made up of hornbills, parrots and other birds.

They all now sat on the side of the dirt road, waiting for the humans.

Rafael gave a signal, and with some muscle the macaws begun dumping the acid onto the front hoods of the cars.

The cars began stopping, the men inside stepping out to see their engines slowly melting away.

But that did not stop the humans, who now took out their nets and started trying to catch the red and blue macaws that now darted around.

Marcell was about to get Ruby when Blu flew it and, with his knife, cut the net in half.

Rafael and Jewel followed Blu, breaking nets and scaring the smugglers.

Blu managed to use his lighter to light a molotov cocktail in the trunk of one of the trucks, before hurling it to the rear vehicle, trapping the humans from using their cars.

The birds split into groups for fighting the enemy.

One group herded a set of 5 smugglers to a covered snake pit, where they fell into slithering sea of venom and reptiles.

Rafael borrowed a lighter Blu had and lit one of the car's gas tanks, causing a huge explosion to shake the earth.

The macaws and other birds cheered as the smugglers began running.

Blu and Jewel were about to hug when a blur of white and grey grabbed Blu out of the air.

The blur revealed itself to be none other than the cyberbird, Nigel, his red robotic eye staring into Blu's single remaining, chocolate hazel eye.

Nigel began his monologue by throwing Blu against a tree trunk, causing him to land on the branch.

"Well, fuck me. If it isn't the blue macaw that caused me my misery", he then charged our cerulean friend, "and the one who forced me to become this robotic monster. But, I suppose I should thank you, this form is going to make killing you much easier than ever before".

Nigel used his metal wing to punch Blu's gut, causing him to spit out saliva and grab his stomach in pain, before unsheathing one of his bowie knives and stabbing it into Nigel's metal wing.

Nigel did not flinch, "stupid macaw, you should have figured out that stabbing my metal wing would do nothing, but…", he pulled the knife out, "thanks for the sweet blade".

Blu was powerless as Nigel began attempting to stab and dissect Blu.

Blu managed to parry one of Nigel's swings with his own bowie knife, causing sparks to fly to the ground.

The 2 kept their blades together, pushing ever stronger.

Nigel eventually got fed up with the charade and used his metallic head to bash in Blu's forehead.

Blu screamed and gripped his aching head, giving Nigel the chance to punch Blu's chest, crushing the wind out of him.

Blu returned with a powerful punch straight to Nigel's face, causing Nigel to groan in pain.

"You pretentious prick, you'll pay for that!", Nigel kicked Blu off the branch and to the ground.

Blu hit it with a loud crash and dust flying out from under him.

Blu groaned and tried to get back up to his talons, but Nigel beat him down with a metal talon to the face.

Nigel cackled, "Oh Blu, I wonder. If I crush your neck, will it crack, or will it crush? I'm sure it will make a lovely sound".

He began pushing down ever harder, causing Blu to choke and gasp for air.

Blu's eyes were rolling back into his head, slowly.

Nigel wanted to end Blu slowly, but was prevented when an unknown force sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Nigel got up, to see Jewel, Eduardo, Jose, Ruby and Rafael standing over Blu, who now got back to his feet, gasping for air.

Blu leaned to Rafael, "Rafi, get a bucket of the acid, I have a pretty stupid idea".

Rafael understood and left to gather the materials.

Blu now turned his attention to the cyber cockatoo that stood before them.

"Nigel, give up. You can't win this", said Blu, not wanting the battle to continue.

Surprisingly, Nigel agreed.

"Very well, macaw. I know when I'm beat", Eduardo and Jose sighed in relief and flew to Nigel, to restrain him.

But Blu watched as Nigel grinned, before throwing the 2 older macaws off him and kicking them into trees.

"DAD!" both Jewel and Blu shouted in fear.

"JOSE!", screamed Ruby, "You'll regret that!".

Ruby lunged forward wanting to kill Nigel, but was topped when Nigel grabbed her wing in a bear trap like grip with his talon.

"Oh, you're a fast flier. Let's fix that", the cockatoo applied pressure to Ruby's wings, until they broke, causing her to scream.

"MOM!", Blu instantly ran forward, stabbing his bowie knife into Nigel's stomach.

Nigel screamed and dropped Ruby.

Several more macaw soldiers came and saw the scene, instantly they began attacking Nigel.

The crazy cockatoo began blocking their attacks and besting the macaws in combat, leaving Blu and Jewel to help Ruby.

Rafael quickly returned, carrying a wooden bucket of acid.

"Alright amigo, I got the acid", Blu thanked Rafael before pouring the acid over his body, the liquid slightly stinging, but soaking into his feathers.

"Look, we were never going to pour it on Nigel, but I may rub some off on him", said Blu, soothing the nerves of all those around him.

Blu now looked at Nigel, who was dealing with the last macaw soldier, throwing the knocked out bodies of the other macaws away.

"Blu, too afraid to face me?", he taunted.

Blu put on an angry face, "I'll show you fear".

Blu charged forward, managing to grab Nigel in a bear hug.

Nigel laughed, "is that all you have macaw? I'm disappointed".

Blu chuckled, "Not at all, whitey".

Nigel was about to use his metal wing to punch Blu, when he felt his body get lighter.

He looked to see the acid from Blu having melted straight through his metal shoulder, without him noticing.

Nigel pushed Blu away, "You-y-you, bitch! What did you do?!".

Blu casually answered, "acid".

Blu used his wing to wipe some acid off his face, before running at Nigel and smearing the burning liquid across the metal part of the cockatoo's head.

Nigel screamed as the acid ate away at his skull, slowly opening his head up.

Jewel averted her gaze as Nigel collapsed, screaming as his brain slowly died.

Nigel's screams filled the air until the entire metal half of his head melted away, revealing the bloody insides of his head.

Nigel soon stopped moving and breathing, lying still on the ground.

Jewel ran up to Blu, smiling.

"You did it, Blu. Nigel is gone and the jungle is saved", she said, hugging her boyfriend.

Blu pushed her away gently, before falling to one knee.

"Jewel, I know I just got back and all. But…", Blu reached into his satchel and grabbed the ring he was going to propose to Jewel with, "Will you be my mate?".

Jewel was tearing up, Ruby also tearing up as she lay down, wounded.

Jewel hugged Blu, "Oh yes, Blu. I'll be your mate".

Blu returned the hug, before sliding the ring onto Jewel's talon.

"C'mon, I think our dad's and my mom need help", said Blu.

Jewel continued hugging him as they went, "Alright my lovehawk".

And the 2 birds lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
